Multidão
by Kaoru-kun
Summary: Qual a vantagem em ser normal se não posso ficar com ele? UA


**Naruto pertence ao Masashi Kishimoto e à Shonen Jump.**

**Multidão**

**Alguns alunos, olhos negros e um dia lindo**

O dia clareava em Konoha, e uma garota de olhos cor-de-esmeralda e cabelos curiosamente róseos caminhava em passos ligeiramente apressados. Após alguns segundos andando naquela velocidade, passou a diminuí-la. Voltou e assim sucessivamente.

Sakura tinha tempo suficiente para chegar até a escola, mas estava ansiosa para chegar até o destino.

A academia de ensino era muito espaçosa e comportava bem seus alunos nas salas, prédios, quadras e jardins que possuía.

Enquanto se aproximava do grande portão, avistava as pessoas com o uniforme tradicional semelhante ao seu com seus crachás para ingressar no colégio, então resolveu providenciar o seu próprio.

Procurou o dito em sua bolsa e, ao levantar o olhar, avistou uma garota loura que acenava em sua direção. Ela era Yamanaka Ino, uma amiga sua.

-Bom dia, Sakura.

-Pra você também, Ino. Está um dia lindo!

-É, sua testa nem está tão grande hoje!

-Tá bom, Ino-porca.

Haruno Sakura completara 15 anos há pouco e tinha plena consciência de que sua testa era maior que a de suas colegas, porém era comum. Cabelo escorrido, corpo esguio, pernas bem torneadas. Era esse o padrão das garotas do colégio, para seu infortúnio. Era consideravelmente popular e inteligente. E virgem.

Com certeza, uma garota comum com olhos bonitos apenas.

As duas meninas chegaram à porta de sua classe. Ino passou reto, em direção ao bebedouro, e Sakura entrou na sala. Lá encontrou a amiga Tenten e outros colegas de classe.

-Bom dia, Sakura. –cumprimentou Tenten, sendo seguida por Naruto.

-Bom dia, Sakura-chan! Está linda hoje!

-Ah, mas o dia está mais! – respondeu, a fim de impedir continuidade àquilo.

Uzumaki Naruto era um garoto também de 15 anos, loiro e com expressivos olhos azuis. Desde que se entendia por garoto, era apaixonado por Sakura e disputava sua atenção com Rock Lee.

Logo à porta apareceram este, Ino e outro garoto.

-Bom dia, Sakura-chan! Sol rosa e jovem que ilumina meus dias!

Não obteve resposta. Ino conversava alegremente com o outro garoto, que parecia ter encontrado no corredor. Seu coração ignorava o fato da loira nem ao menos estar sendo ouvida e sentia ciúme.

Muito. Parecia de propósito.

O garoto era Uchiha Sasuke e, como se não bastasse a atenção que olhos negros e frios e aparência singular recebesse de quase todos os organismos femininos na cidade, não era nem novidade que Sakura se aplicasse ao grupo, tal como Ino.

-Bom dia, né Ino! – cumprimentou Tenten, chamando atenção da garota Yamanaka.

-Bom dia! – respondeu e em seguida continuou. – Mas então, Sasuke-kun... ué! – exclamou ao perceber o sumiço do garoto. Ele se dirigia silenciosamente à carteira proxima à janela que costumava se sentar.

Sakura acompanhou-o com os olhos até que estivesse devidamente acomodado.

-Você já sabe o que penso disso. – disse Tenten, em voz baixa, ao notar a situação.

-É, Tenten, mas eu não consigo parar de gostar dele! Eu acho que... o amo.

-Faça-me um favor! –exclamou, abaixando novamente o tom de voz ao perceber a atenção que concentrou sob si. – Você mal o conhece.

-Lógico que o conheço! Eu sei tudo sobre ele!

-Você só sabe o que todos sabem, e isso é muito pouco.

-Mas não é minha culpa! Ele é muito reservado!

-E, gostando dele, você ainda não se acostumou com isso?

-Nossa, Tenten, como você está negativa.

-Eu falo isso porque me preocupo com você.

-É, eu sei – assentiu.

-Espero que saiba mesmo – terminou, voltando ao lugar de

origem, onde lia um livro, quando o sinal indicou que a primeira aula se iniciara. Logo a professora de Geografia, Yuuhi Kurenai, entrou na sala e começou uma longa conversa sobre datas de trabalhos e apresentações.

Sakura prestava atenção alguma e focava o olhar no jardim à sua diagonal esquerda, desviando-o ocasionalmente para alguém muito resesvado.

Assim passou grande parte de seu dia, até a hora de ir para casa, finalmente.

Caminhava um conjunto de quatro estudantes, sendo três meninas e um garoto, até uma mesma esquina, onde uma garota e o garoto se dispersaram, e as duas seguiram em frente.

-Não prestei atenção em nada da aula.

-Nem eu.

-Você não é nem novidade, Tenten.

-Saiba que eu não me ofendo com isso – disse, divertida.

-Eu sei, só que às vezes me pergunto como você consegue ir bem na escola.

-Eu não vou bem.

-Claro que vai!

-Eu estou na média.

-Mas não estuda!

-Lógica e conhecimento geral.

-Eu tenho que estudar como louca pra ir bem!

Bufou.

-Quero ser como você.

-Por quê?

-Você parece tão adulta! Não tem problemas, todos os meninos gostam de você! Vai bem na escola sem estudar...

-Oh, pobre Sakura com sua vida problemática, sendo perseguida pelo Lee e o Naruto.

-Ah, lá vem.

-Só digo que você não gostaria de ser como eu.

Sakura nunca entenderia.

Seguiram até a quadra seguinte em silêncio, até que chegassem ao posto de ônibus onde Tenten devia esperar. Logo, abraçou a amiga.

-Eu sou mesmo uma reclamona sortuda, não é mesmo?

-É. Eu também queria voltar pra casa sem ter que pegar ônibus cheio! – brincou.

-Até amanhã!

Sorriu como resposta.

Sua casa ficava na próxima rua. Estava vazia quando chegou e estaria vazia quando saísse.

Normalmente a garota cozinharia algo para o almoço, mas estava sem fome. Foi direto fazer o dever de casa cuja existência só foi descoberta ao pegar emprestada a agenda de Ino. Sonolenta, tomou uma ducha e foi dormir.

_**- A curiosidade de saber –**_

_**- Quem é você? – **_

_**- É como se a vida terminasse ali – **_

_**- No fim do corredor –**_

_**- Dois olhos negros –**_

**Continua.**

------

Sejam bem-vindos à minha primeira fanfic publicada!

Eu sou nova por aqui e espero que o meu enredo desperte o interesse de vocês.

A princípio é sim mais um universo alternativo colegial, mas eu pretendo dar continuidade e mostrar seres humanos que pensam, sofrem e vivem. O cotidiano das personagens de Naruto em um universo alternativo ao meu ponto de vista.

Viajei, não é?

Aqueles versos em negrito e itálico são da música **Dois Olhos Negros**, do Lenine.

Desde já, peço que me mandem reviews, critiquem e falem o que quiserem – mas sem flammers, por favor. Críticas construtivas.

Então é isso!

Beijos, Kaoru-kun. :D


End file.
